Emmalina meets the Winchesters
by slayerdiariesofthetardis
Summary: Emmalina is a Goddess who has come to help the Winchesters. But before she come along for the ride she has to win their trust, which is easier said than done. The story is set right before s. 1 ep. 3, Emmalina is a character that I made up and I weave her through various story lines of other tv shows as well, so her life before Sam & Dean may consist of other characters you know
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the bar and there he was sitting and drinking a beer, the man Mother had sent me a vision about. Dean Winchester.  
I walked past and sat down, putting a fair amount of space between us. After a few minutes of looking single and nonchalantly checking my phone for nonexistent texts. I see him get up and walk over to me.  
"Hi. I couldn't help but notice you sitting here all alone, and I was wondering if I could buy you a drink?" He says.  
"Sure." I smile.  
"I'm Dean, by the way."  
"Emmalina. But you can call me Emma." I say as I smile again. I really need to stop smiling so much; I feel like an idiot.  
We drank and talked for the longest time. It was nice get to know the person I was there to help before they knew who, or more so, what I really was.  
"Hey do you wanna get out of here?" Dean asked after our endless conversation.  
"Sure." I answered. Little did he know in a few minutes all things normal were about fly out the window. He thought he was gonna get lucky, and in my opinion he was, but not in the way he was hoping.

We walked out into the parking lot to find his Impala. We stopped next to his car. Here we go.  
" Dean, I know you're a hunter." I say suddenly.

"What!? How the hell do you know that? Are you one?

"Not exactly... I think it's better if I just show you." I've done this so many times before and let me say the whole show and tell thing gets old fast but at least I always get a different reaction.  
Before he can say anything I protract my claws and fangs and my eyes become like those of a cat.

His eyes grow wide with surprise then narrow.  
"Demon." He mutters, drawing his gun.  
"I find that very offensive!" I say in a sarcastic fake hurt kinda way. "I'm not a demon, Dean, nor a monster. And I sure as hell am not a ghost."

"Then what the hell are you." He questions.

"I'm a..."

Before I can finish, he fires his gun.


	2. Chapter 2

I look at his gun which is not pointed at me, it hasn't even been fired. I spin around and put out my hand just in time to stop a bullet three inches from my face.

"Hello Sam." I say to the tall, shaggy-haired guy who I know to be the younger of the two brothers.

He doesn't respond, just looks very confused.

"You know, I really suggest you not try that again because I can send that bullet back," I flick my hand sending the bullet flying into a tree directly behind Sam and we all watch as it comes out the other side. "faster than you can shoot it at me." I smirk.

"What are you?" This time it's Sam asking.

"Aquarius. What about you?"

He stares at me, obviously not amused.

"Well if you and your brother would stop pointing guns at me I'll explain."

I watch as they cautiously lower their guns but don't put them away, not trusting that I won't try anything.

"My name is Emmalina," I start.

"Yeah, yeah we've already done this part, Mittens." Dean snaps. I send him a look that could kill, showing that I obviously despise the new nickname.

"I am Emmalina, daughter of Bast, Felinian Goddess of Beauty, Love, and Loss."

"Well that explains the hotness factor," Dean looks over at Sam, "and the catlike-ness."

"You said you were a Felinian Goddess. What exactly is that?" Sam asks. "And isn't Aphrodite the Goddess of Love and Beauty?"

"Felinian gods and goddesses are gods and goddesses who are associated with cats. And since my mom is basically the goddess of cats, I kinda inherited the gene."

"Ok and what about you being the goddess of Love and beauty?" Sam asks again.

"Aphrodite retired to paradise and I took over. Being a goddess of something like love is harder than it looks you know." I pause for a moment. "Oh, and one more thing. I can control elements, read minds, get visions by touch, and my eyes change color according to my mood."

"WHAT!?" They cry in unison.

"Surprise...?!"


End file.
